


Trained For Years

by 10moonymhrivertam



Series: The Once and Future...Spy?! [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Magic, Post-Skyfall, Q's minions are mentioned, medieval weapons, well for Bond anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: Merlin had, off-and-on, grown tired of posing as an old man. Occasionally, it was flattering to relive his youth. The 2010s were just the time to do it, he decided. And he decided it was time to learn programming. And somehow, he caught the attention of MI6.





	

Merlin had, off-and-on, grown tired of posing as an old man. Occasionally, it was flattering to relive his youth. The 2010s were just the time to do it, he decided. And he decided it was time to learn programming. And somehow, he caught the attention of MI6. He hadn’t thought he was that good - perhaps his magic had adapted to help him out here, now.

At first he was a regular worker in their Q branch, going by the name Arthur Penn for shits and giggles, really. But then things had gotten serious. Bombs, viruses, a letter rather than a name. And so when Q had first handled James Bond, he wasn’t allowed time to process how familiar he seemed.

It was a few months before anyone saw Bond at work again, but when he did, he seemed to have taken a liking to haunting Q Branch. Q wouldn’t have been irritated, except that he seemed to enjoy spooking Q’s minions. When he realized that anxiety attacks were skyrocketing in his subordinates, he called Bond over and just stared for a while.

“What?” Bond asked eventually. “I’m trained to kill, of course I make people nervous.” But it was hardly said defensively - dismissively, more like.

“Mm, yes, you’ve trained for years to kill. And M gave you how much training in being a prat?” Q asked with steel in his voice. He hardly realized he’d said words like these before.

Bond’s brow furrowed. “Boffins normally don’t address me like that,” he said, his tone somewhat grave. Q slid his glasses further up his nose.

“Mm. Yes. Sorry. How much training did M gave you in being a prat,  _ agent _ ?”

Bond scowled. “All natural talent. She did train up my reflexes, though.”

Q was forced to tumble back over his desk as Bond produced a fucking  _ flail _ out of  _ nowhere _ .

“If you break one  _ key on my keyboard _ , so help me God, I will run you through!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't managed to watch Merlin through to the end yet, so please excuse any assumptions I've made for Merlin and Arthur!


End file.
